killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrimsonFalke
Need to delete this page. Theres a page written in russain, I translate it on google translate and it has nothing to do with killzone, its about Women's Network teaser. Can you delete it, I dont know how to delete pages Fortu (talk) 17:48, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Someone name mickey57 made a page about Killzone 4 light troopers ( its in french ). Theres no info about Kz4 nor no info about returning of the light troopers from Kz1. Fortu (talk) 06:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Watup, someone name LOLtvGAMING made a page about.......honestly i have no idea but its not about Killzone, its called THE GAMING CHANNEL.Fortu (talk) 02:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Need to delete this blog. Hay again, a user name Moncler Jacka made a blog about buying jackets or something, nothing about killzone.Fortu (talk) 02:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Jacka made a jackets blog again. I hate trolls. Fortu (talk) 03:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Was this ok of him. A page made by warrior4christ, his page is about seeing the fan made film called Killzone Intercept on youtube, he should have made a blog, not a page,right? I already made a page that you can watch the fan film here. ( You should watch it, its good. )Fortu (talk) 17:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) JabezWarrior33 (talk) 07:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Derekproxy, I, JabezWarrior33 rhank you for noticing the few changes on the Killzone: Mercenary page. I just wanted to inform you that I will be adding more information as soon as possible. Thank you for making such a awesome website. Sincerely, JabezWarrior33 Killzone: Shadowfall launch plans/Requests? Hey there Derek, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other BF admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the Shadowfall launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the Killzone Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Being an admin. Hey I was told to ask you if I wanted to be an admin. I am evtremely knowedgeble on the Killzone series and I plan on contributing to the wiki for a very long time, so can I? Col Radec (talk) 01:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. The wiki's theme. We should change the theme, KZ SF is around the corner, sadly I know nothing about themes. You probably have more knowledge than I about that stuff. Fortu (talk) 16:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) An epic guy category. This category is a opinion and categories should be about facts and be taken seriously. Do you agree? Fortu (talk) 22:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) This category wasn't made by me, and well people use it for points I say stop it.CrimsonFalke (talk) 22:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Cool, good job. Fortu (talk) 23:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for that friendly invite. Oh, and that photo of the M82 assualt rifle in KZ Shadow fall took forever to find! Echo's name Don't worry, her name is Maya, it says so in a dossier from Chapter 5 in the game. Col Radec (talk) 00:23, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction I like it, good start. Col Radec (talk) 17:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Badges Prob Yes (I liked it looked like a femal nanosuit from Crysis) I have no idea who put dat on there, not only dat but it also made copies of other badges. I disabled the badges. May put it back to see if dat fixed it. Fortu (talk) 00:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : I enabled it, the nanosuit tits is still there so are the copies. Fortu (talk) 00:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: The Autarch Badge had it's default image, I put the Visari image back on the badge but now the Nanosuit tits is back, the copies never went away. Where the hell that image came from? Fortu (talk) 01:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: ALL HAIL THE POWERF I still see the tits, You know it looks like a blue Poison Ivy from Batman. Ehh, who du fak put it there? Fortu (talk) 02:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Tits are gone, don't know who did dat but we still need to delete this new Badge track (its called Characters edit track), how the hell do I do dat? U know?Fortu (talk) 03:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ISA Fighter/Bomber Do you have any pictures of the ISA fighter bomber ? It does not appear in the Vekta park and the Misty water level. The jet fighters seen on the cover are the same that you must destroy with one of the cruiser's anti-aircraft turret in Killzone 2. --Ironintheskin (talk) 20:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually the images on the Cover are not the same fighter as you see in KZ2, the first image of the "Hig" fighter is seen up close in Mercenary. RE: Extration I like Intercept more mostly because of the slightly better acting, battles, effects and it had a lttle more of a plot. Hell the acting in extration reminds me of the old PS1 & Dreamcast games. Fortu (talk) 04:38, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Col Radec (talk) 04:53, December 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Photos disabled No I did not, Its disabled? Fortu (talk) 23:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC)